


Papa Don't Preach

by MissHawkins1993



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Jopper, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHawkins1993/pseuds/MissHawkins1993
Summary: An AU young Jopper one shot. Joyce and Hopper are in for a surprise, of the nine month kind. Inspired by the song Papa Don't Preach by Madonna. Lyrics feature within.
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Papa Don't Preach

A sunny May morning and Joyce was getting ready for school, although this time and for the third time this week she had awoken to feel violently sick. Even the thought of breakfast made her want to gag let alone the smell of the coffee her mum was brewing, it was enough to tip her over the edge. The quicker she was out of the house to get some fresh air the better. Grabbing an apple on her way out of the house so her mother wouldn't ask any questions, Joyce said "I overslept, my bad, ill eat this on the way in, see you later" and with that she was off no questions asked. Her tummy rumbled as she neared the school gates and so she took a few bites of her apple as her nausea began to settle. Making her way towards her home room a wave came over her and she knew she had to run, run to the nearest toilet that was. As she stumbled into the girl's loo she threw her project folder onto the floor just in time to kneel and hold back her hair as she threw up. Well, that apple was a complete waste of time. A few minutes later Joyce flushed and came out of the cubicle. She washed her hands and splashed some water onto her now colourless cheeks, she took a deep breath. Looking in the mirror she wondered what it may have been she had eaten this week that had made her feel so unwell, but it was becoming a regular occurrence and especially first thing in the morning. Staring at her reflection she straightened her clothes, retrieved the folder from the floor and made her way to the home room. 

Meanwhile, Hopper was sat in the home room talking to Benny about an upcoming football game whilst a very bored Karen was sat without her best friend to sit and gossip too. 

"Hopper, where is Joyce anyways she was late yesterday as well, and she is never late" Karen asked.   
Hopper shrugged far more interested in his football conversation "Its ladies things that's what she said on the phone" and he turned back to Benny. Karen rolled her eyes. Yeah right like she'd be late for the third time this week because of that plus surely she'd of told me I'm her best friend, I know Joyce she doesn't have an issue with her time of the month so why now, she thought to herself. 

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm sorry I'm late Miss Nixon," said Joyce as she plopped down onto the empty seat next to Karen. "That's the third time this week Miss Horowitz, don't make it a fourth" the teacher replied. Joyce nodded and turned to an unimpressed looking Karen. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late, I had a bad morning," said Joyce as she felt Hopper's hands land upon her shoulders from the table behind her. The bell rang which meant it was time for the first period and the home group started to leave. "Missed you," said Hopper as he came around the table to pop a kiss onto her forehead and an arm around her to walk her out. "How're you feeling now?" he asked. "Much better," she said with a little smile, ill see you at the lockers on the first break okay", and with that, he gave her a peck on the lips and headed to his first lesson.

Karen however still hadn't said a word to Joyce since her arrival. Walking with her towards their first class which they shared Karen said "ladies problems huh" and Joyce frowned. They stopped in the corridor as Joyce entered the code for her locker. "You might be able to fool Jim with that one but not me Joyce, I'm a woman too and your best friend. I know you, so whats going on. What's going on, you're never ever late and this is the third time this week". Joyce sighed as she placed her folder into the locker and closed it, she knew Karen was right. "I know, look I'm sorry I've been feeling sick the past couple of mornings and well this morning I was sick, I can't help it, Karen, I don't know where its come from or why, it's probably just hormones and it'll pass I dunno but I'm fine honestly, now come on let's get to Math". Linking arms with her best friend they walked down the corridor, Karen was taking in what Joyce had said. They reached the classroom but just before entering, Karen pulled Joyce to one side "Joyce I'm going to say this once and once only, a woman feeling and being sick in the morning...." Joyce nodded unsure on were Karen was going with this... "Come on think about it, think about Clarissa in that episode of City Hospital." The penny dropped and Joyce froze "Ladies are you joining us?!" the teacher called, Karen nodded "I'm not saying that's what it is but could it be? " and with that, she entered the classroom. Leaving Joyce standing in the corridor. She slowly looked down as her insides gurgled again, placing her hand upon her stomach she thought Pregnant!? Could I really be pregnant!!

Social studies was a real struggle for Joyce that day, for the life of her she could not concentrate. Thinking back to all the times she and Hopper had done the deed, they had always been so careful, but sometimes in the heat of the moment it's so intense that they forget to stop, it was a risk and they knew it but those occasions were rare and they hadn't had any issues so far. "Joyce, are you with us today, can you repeat what I shared with the class just now please," the teacher asked aware that Joyce was not paying attention and quite simply in a world of her own. "Sorry Miss, it won't happen again" she replied shaking her head trying to throw the thoughts out of her mind to focus. 

The school day came to an end and Joyce lent back against Hopper's blazer awaiting her lift home. Staring into the fields she fell into a daze, that word 'pregnant' in her mind swirling around as subconsciously she placed a hand upon her stomach, her eyes began to fill with tears. "Earth to Joyce...Joyce" Hopper said slightly louder this time to shake her out of this daze. "Sorry I..." but before she could finish... "Joyce don't bullshit me here we've been together long enough and I know you. What's going on? I don't believe the lady problems story, and you've been in a world of your own all day. Please talk to me, I want to help. What's going on? " Hopper placed each hand upon her shoulder as he looked deep into her eyes. He knew something wasn't right, the usual shine in her eyes was overtaken with emotion and he could sense something was up. Joyce didn't say a word she just burst into tears. Covering her face with both of her hands she sobbed as Hopper pulled her in close. He stroked her back gently as he held her tight kissing the top of her head. After a minute or so when Joyce had got her breathing under control she lent back and stared up into those big blue eyes that she loved to get lost in. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you," Hopper said as he used his thumbs to wipe the tear streaks from her face. Joyce took a deep breath and placed her hands on top of his lowering them down to her stomach, placing them there together with her own, she swallowed hard trying to find the right way to say this but there was simply only one way for her to say this. "I think I might be pregnant Hop," she said as she looked down at their hands and then up to his face. 

She swore from where she was standing she could hear Hopper's heartbeat pound out of his chest. "Please say something," she said as he stood there frozen to the spot. Looking deep into her eyes and then down to her stomach, he nodded taking a step back. "I guess we always knew there was a risk when we you know, but I mean are you sure," he asked running his hands through his hair. This was some news for a Thursday after school. "No but that's why I've been late Hop, I've been sick the past couple of mornings, this hadn't even crossed my mind until Karen..." "Karen?!" he queried with a frown "Yes she knew I'd been sick, she got it out of me this morning and she got me thinking, and I've been racking my brain all day, and yes I guess there could be a possibility that I could be, right?... Hop, are you mad at me?... Please don't be". He shook his head as he rubbed his forehead "No baby I'm not mad at you, not mad at you at all, not in the slightest. I just wish you would've told me first about the being sick" "I'm sorry" she said head dipping down in shame, she felt so stupid. "Listen" he started as he walked back to her placing his fingers under her chin to tilt her head back up so she was looking at him "I love you Joyce, so much you know that, no matter what. So baby or no baby there's only one way we are going to know and that's by us getting you a test. So ill stop off at the pharmacy on the way home, pick up a couple, we'll go back to mine and see what happens. And whatever the outcome maybe, I'll be right by your side forever and always" she smiled as he spoke so reassuringly to her. Tucking her hair behind her ear he smiled as she let out a sigh of relief "Come on let's get to the pharmacy" he said as he made his way round to the driver's side of his blazer. They both got in, as he started the engine she looked at him and smiled as he looked into the mirrors to reverse out of his parking space. Smiling to herself she was reminded just how lucky she was to have Hopper in her life. Forever and always. 

Hopper had bought two pregnancy tests from the pharmacy and drove himself and Joyce back to his place. He knew neither of his parents would be home till six so they had plenty of private time. As he pulled up onto the gravel drive and turned off the engine, Joyce took a deep breath and they looked at each other, Hopper smiled at her as he exited the truck. She looked down at pharmacy paper bag and its contents on her lap before getting out of the truck herself.

Joyce sat back against the bathtub as Hopper came rushing back from his room alarm clock in hand to monitor the five minute result wait time. Joyce had done both tests that he had bought so they would be sure. They sat in silence for what felt like the longest five minutes of both of their lives. Hopper continually stared at his alarm clock whilst Joyce fiddled with the promise ring that Hopper had bought her for Christmas just gone, twisting it around, up and down nervously.

"It's time," Hopper said looking at Joyce placing his alarm clock down on the floor, he noticed Joyce's hands beginning to shake. "Hop, I'm scared," she said as they both rose . "Listen whatever these things say positive or negative, Ill look after you and everything will be okay, I promise," he said taking her hands into his. "Now ill take one and you take the other, and on the count of three..." she nodded. Her lip made its way to her teeth, the nerves, the excitement of what if was really kicking in now. They both picked up a test each from the tissue on the counter. As she looked up to Hopper awaiting the count "One...two....three" and in unison, they both turned over the tests in hand. Silence. A tear rolled down Joyce's cheek as she looked up to Hopper into those deep blue eyes, as together they whispered... "We're having a baby" 

Hopper threw the test he was holding into the sink and cupped Joyce's face with his hands as he pulled her in for the most gentle kiss she could have ever imagined. He could feel her instantly relax as their lips crashed together. His arms wrapped around her tightly he could feel her tears on his skin as she began to cry. Pulling back for air, she smiled. "I can't believe it, Hop, am I really having a baby, am I really having your baby" tears of every emotion flowed as she looked back down at the positive symbol on the test she was holding. "Yes, yes you are and you're going to be the best mother ever, and I can't wait to be a father. Oh, Joyce, this is incredible, what a feeling, I just....I'm just so lucky to have you, you have no idea how much I love you Joyce Horowitz" she smiled at him as more tears flowed "I love you too Hop so much, but, but...." and she broke down falling to the floor as she sobbed, any happiness she just felt stolen from her and replaced with fear and anxiety. She cried and cried as she huddled into a ball against the tub. "Hey, hey, shhhhh now come on " Hopper cooed as she joined her down on the floor. He pulled her into his lap holding her tight. "H-How on earth am are we going to do this...W-we don't have money, we don't have a home...we have exams, and college and m-my parents, oh there going to kill me, Hop," she said in between sobs, shaking again as Hopper held her tight. Her words shattered into his mind. Continuing to comfort her, he took time to think about everything she had just said. Joyce was the one, the only one, and he knew he wasn't going anywhere in life without her. He would do anything for her, even if that meant not being able to go to college and going straight into work, even if that meant their parents would be mad at them, even if that meant he would have to work his ass off for money so they could get by, he would commit and he would do whatever it was he needed to do for Joyce and the baby. Joyce lent out of the embrace, looking to Hopper. He cupped her face with his hands placing a gentle kiss upon her lips, he felt her relax. "We can do this Joyce, we can, okay, we will still be able to do our exams, okay college might not be the next step now but who's to say it isn't in the future. I'll get a job, and we will get by. Your parents aren't going to kill you, both of ours might be mad at first, but they'll come round I just know they will. Joyce, I promise you with everything I have it will be okay". She placed her hands on top of his on her face and they lent forward until their foreheads met. Time stood still until the sudden bang of the front door tore them from their embrace as Hoppers Mum had arrived home. Joyce panicked and grabbed both of the tests. "Let's see your Dr first before we tell our parents, just to make sure everything's okay, and to give you some more time to think about everything ok, I just want you to be happy Joyce. Whatever you decided ill be with you" she smiled with a gentle nod as she wrapped the tests back up in tissue and placed them into her backpack ready to head home. 

Two weeks past, two long weeks, of continuous morning sickness, aching breasts and a Dr's appointment. Hopper went with Joyce were a blood test had confirmed everything for them. Two weeks of sleepless nights, tossing and turning for them both as the decision of a lifetime presented them so unexpectedly. but many of evening together discussing future plans and how they would make it would only be confirmed for Joyce that she would absolutely be having Hoppers baby and honestly, she couldn't be happier. He told her how he wanted to marry her, and how they'd be two that became three in a little home of their own, and as long as they had each other they could face the world. They agreed to face each challenge one step at a time, and the first one was telling their parents, although Joyce knew deep down the only person who was going to have a real issue here was her parents and in particular her father. Hoppers parents were so laid back she knew his delivery of this news would go much smoother than her own. 

Tonight was the night, they had decided they wouldn't get away with this for much longer as Joyce neared her eighth week of pregnancy, for this evening they would each tell their parents of their news. Hoppers parents as suspected were over the moon, they knew Joyce was the one for him just as much as he did. College was never really on the cards for Hopper, they all knew that, so going straight into work wasn't an issue for them for as far as they could see. They congratulated their son and offered to support them however and wherever they could. A wave of relief fell over Hopper as at least the secret was in the open, well for those at home at least, the school was going to be a different matter entirely. 

Joyce sat down for dinner with her parents that very same evening. Clammy hands and a dry throat, she took her seat. Each mouthful was painful as she knew the closer they were to finishing the meal the closer she was having to tell them both. Cutlery clattered as they cleared their plates. "Mom, Dad, I um, I "   
"Yes Joyce come on spit it out," said her mother  
"I uh....I.....We.....I....Um...Okay I need to tell you something and I need you to promise me both that you won't get mad with what I'm about to say"   
Her parents looked at each other confused, then back to a now sweaty and flustered Joyce. 

"Mum I feel like your going to take this a little easier," Joyce said as she stood, placing a palm over her stomach, her mother gasped. However, her father wasn't as quick to cotton on. 

"Papa I know you're going to be upset, 'cause I was always your little girl, but you should know by now, I'm not a baby" her father frowned as Joyce spoke, she continued, "You always taught me right from wrong...." and that's when it clicked. The hand upon her stomach, the look in his wife's eyes, his daughter was pregnant. He stood up fist hitting the table. Joyce rushed to his side holding onto his arm "I need your help, daddy please be strong, I may be young at heart, But I know what I'm saying" . Joyce looked to her mother as her eyes filled with tears, she knew he wasn't going to take this well, but it was breaking her heart to see him react this way. He pulled his arm away from Joyce, grabbing his packet of cigarettes. She pleaded " He says that he's going to marry me, We can raise a little family  
Maybe we'll be all right, It's a sacrifice", her father span around in anger;  
"A sacrifice, you bet your ass its a god damn sacrifice Joyce. I expected better of you, and with him, I warned you didn't I, I said you could do without and now you're in this awful mess... I need some air" 

Joyce broke down into tears as her father left the house slamming the door behind him. She turned to her mother was still sat in the table. She motioned for her daughter to come to sit with her. Joyce took a seat as she began to cry. "Joyce darling, just give him some time, he'll come round, ill make sure of it. I know how much Hopper means to you, and so does your father. If I'm honest I think it scares to him to see just how grown up you really are. I'm not one to judge Joyce, we were your age once too. What's important to us, is that you're happy, truly happy, and if that means having a baby, then so be it. Your our little girl and we love you very much, nothing will ever change that". Joyce broke down as her mother spoke, a mixture of relief for finally getting this off of her chest, for her mothers kind words and her father's reaction, tears fell.

That night she went to bed, jaded. Looking at the Polaroids around her dressing table mirror, she smiled as she placed a hand upon her stomach. No more hiding now, this was it. Sure they'd have to tell the school but with exams only next month Joyce would be able to get away without the entire school finding out, with a selection of flowy dresses she could wear to cover any signs of a bump although still early days. As she lay in bed she quietly sang to herself;   
Daddy, daddy if you could only see, Just how good he's been treating me  
You'd give us your blessing right now, 'Cause we are in love, we are in love, so, please.  
Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep, Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and before they knew it both Hopper and Joyce had graduated from high school. The summer had officially started although Joyce didn't see Hopper as much as she had hoped as he was working at the local scrapyard, and there was some sort of project he was working on that was keeping him busy. The relationship between Joyce and her father had been rocky since her revelation that evening but between her and her mother, he was slowly but surely coming around to the idea of becoming a grandfather. 

At 20 weeks Joyce and Hopper decided to be told the sex of the baby and let this be a surprise when the day arrived. Hopper was there for Joyce for every appointment, right by her side as promised. He was working 6 days a week, doing any overtime he could to earn extra money, whilst Joyce took on shifts at the local supermarket to earn some cash. 

As December reached, Joyce was within her final few days of pregnancy she had moved in with Hopper and his parents as agreed as they had a spare room that he was transforming into a nursery that Joyce wasn't allowed to see until they came home with the baby. Joyce had lost count of how many times she had re-checked and repacked her hospital bag. It was all becoming very real now, for very soon two would become three. 

On the 18th December at around 4 am Joyce was awoken with sharp pains across her stomach. Taking deep breaths she shook Hopper who was asleep next to her. He awoke "What is it? What's wrong? Joyce?" he said eyes squinted as he was still trying to come round, Joyce stood at the end of the bed leaning forward as another set of sharp pains took over. "Hop, this is it, the baby is coming" and with that, her waters broke. 

"One more push for us Joyce" called the midwife. Joyce was tired, she was sweaty and drained from all forms of energy, she threw her head back against the pillow. "Come on baby, one more," said Hopper as he held her hand that she clung onto as if her life depended on it. One more push was all Joyce had left in her and with the welcoming sounds of a babies cry filled the room. "You did it baby, you hear that" beamed Hopper stroking the damp strands of hair off of Joyce's face as she fell deep into the hospital bed and pillows. "Welcome to the world little man," the midwife said as she handed the baby over to Joyce. "Hello" she whispered as she held her son close, Hopper leaning over "Our baby boy" he cooed. His eyes filled with tears of happiness and Joyce's flowed freely. "I'm so proud of you both," said Hopper as he kissed each of them of the head, as the pair of them couldn't stop looking at their son, who nuzzled into Joyce. 

A day later Joyce was discharged from the hospital where Hopper proudly walked out his arm wrapped around Joyce as he carried their newborn in the car seat. Their little boy was fast asleep as Hopper began the drive home when Joyce noticed that Hopper had indeed taken a left turn at the junction instead of a right back to his home. "Hop, you took the wrong turning", "I know" he replied as he continued the journey. "But this isn't the way home" Joyce stated, and he placed a reassuring hand upon her thigh. "It is now," he said taken one final turn as he pulled in Cherry Tree Lane. Joyce was super confused, why are we on this side of town. Hopper pulled the blazer onto the drive of small cosy looking bungalow "Honey, we're home" he said with a cheesy grin. "I, I don't get it," said Joyce as her heart pounded was this what she thought it was. "Well this is a gift from our parents to us, they joint bought us our own home, and you know that project I've been working on, and all those extra hours I've taken on at the yard, it was all for us Joyce, for own new home, here on Cherry Tree Lane". Joyce gasped, was this really happening. "Are you serious?!" she just about managed to stumble out of excitement and shock. Hopper nodded, as Joyce began to cry. 

They got out of the blazer, and she ran straight into Hopper's arms, hugging him tighter than ever. He smiled proudly, hugging her back. Taking the baby out of the car he handed over the key to their new home to Joyce. "I still can't believe this Hop, how you kept this a secret the whole time, but what about the nursery you were working on at your parents?" she asked. "It's here, step inside baby" and she unlocked the front door to be greeted into a fully furnished bungalow with their parents in the living room. "Surprise" the four whispered carefully not to wake the baby. Joyce gasped yet again as her hands covered her mouth she couldn't believe it, was she dreaming right now. Never in a million years did she ever think she'd be so lucky. 

Joyce's father stepped forward and opened his arms out "Welcome home Joyce, I'm so proud of you"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> A big shout out and thank you to Noni Harbour for being my proof reader and my girl XJopper xx


End file.
